Ryo Kyuguri
Appearance Ryo is a 26 year old male, retaining raven black hair and crimson eyes. He stands at 5'10", having a hint of pale within his tone of skin. He usually dresses in a his attire is a collared, longsleeve, and black button-down with a green vest, or black jacket or a collared black button-down and a gray jacket. Ryo wears black, fingerless gloves on his hands, and his headpiece is on him at all times. He has a silver studs in each of his ears. Personality Ryo has an outgoing personality, causing him to be more social than others. He typically approaches people first; he isn't a fan of annoying people. When off duty, he's usually in the city enjoying his life. He can be extremely patient and considerate when needed. In important situations, he becomes serious and focused. First impressions are usually positive with Ryo. He hardly gets angered over something. Backstory Nothing much can be said about Ryo. His backstory remains hidden from most, only being known by those who ask. Ryo comes from Japan, being born into the family July 27th, 1987. His family lived in a two bedroom home within the outskirts of Osaka. His household consisted of four people: his father, Shusaku Kyuguri, his mother, Ayame Kyuguri, his sister, Kaede Kyuguri, and Ryo Kyuguri. Ryo was mainly inspired by his father, and he was the main influence for his sister as she grew up. This meant Ryo had his studies held high in his life, in order to pursue his dreams of the future. He had always wanted to be an officer of the law, but his lifestyle changed as he aged. At age 17, Ryo had taken the habit of smoking. He began to live more of a social life instead of focusing on his studies; his marks were proof of his slacking. He ended up graduating high school at age 18. Ryo went off to the Police Academy three years later. He was average at CQC, but had his aim on point the majority of the time. He was shown to grow a preference to bolt action weaponry. Once graduating from the Academy, he applied to the Special Task Force. Loadout Heavy: AT4 CS Primary: L96A1 Secondary: Micro-Uzi x2 Melee: Karambit Attachments CYCLOPS Fast-Attach Silencer .50 BMG Rail-Mounted Flashlight Gadgets AVS-6 Night Vision Blue Force GPS and Tracking Ryo3.png|Ryo off-duty at the apartment Ryo2.png|Ryo's second attire when off-duty Ryo1.png|Ryo off-duty Relations Family Mr. and Mrs. Kyuguri Ryo has a typical relationship with his parents, exchanging mutual respect and unconditional love. Ryo prefers his father over his mother for the simple reason of inspiration. His father led him to his current goals and beliefs; he was the reason Ryo dreamed of joining the police force. Kaede Kyuguri His relationship with his sister was strong; he bonded with his little sister for the majority of her life. Ryo took care of her on most days when their parents were at work. Even though they have only three years difference in age, Ryo refers to her as his baby sister. They held unconditional love for eachother as well, believed to be stronger than the bonds with their parents. Task Force Minako Takahashi His partner in the Task Force, the two got along greatly. She had left him sushi on his desk the first day on the job, and when vehicles were assigned, Ryo let her drive. Not even twenty minutes in, he said no more. She hasn't drove since then. They ended up going out for dinner at a sushi bar, then spending the night at her apartment watching anime all night. Kuro Nagame The Captain of the Task Force, Ryo holds him in high respect. He comes off as a casually serious kind of person, Ryo having asked him several questions over the course of the first day. He really can't say much about Kuro. Outside the Task Force Hajime Yukimura A friend of his sister's, Ryo considers him an acquaintance. He has a seemingly considerate personality, but he knows his sister cares about Hajime. Isamu Nakano Ryo's 'best' friend from high school, the two used to spend each moment they could together during their high school years. They had similar interests, but they stopped communicating as much since Ryo went off to Police Academy. Skill Ryo is considered average when it comes to combat close quarters; he's trained, but nothing special. His aim is usually on point, having the L96A1 as his preferred primary. He lacks when it comes to mobility, leaving him prone to being set down within a set area. He isn't an extraordinary strategist or liar, and he is susceptible to any attack based on persuasion using untypical methods. He follows orders as told, but is prone to go aside from orders when he believes the situation calls for it. Considering his non-combat related skills, Ryo has a taste for cleaning up weaponry and vehicular machines. He lacks the ability to type hastily while retaining a strong computer knowledge. Due to his past experience with his family, he has the ability to prepare equipment with speed and ease. He's an above average driver.